


The beging of creepypasta

by Lilithekiller23



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithekiller23/pseuds/Lilithekiller23
Summary: what if Jeff was adopted that his real parents were dead from a fire that he never killed Liu but both of them run away in the woods. Jeffs stumble to slenderman while searching for food soon to be taken to the slendermansion where he founds out that his mother was the queen of creeps that his father was a demon lord but never knew that both of them are alive (i meet jeff oc sorry)





	1. founding out the truth

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm new here this my fist story i published you may see that theirs not very grammar and many mistakes but still i hope you like it

If you read this it means that you are a C.p believer you may hear my life story how I killed my parents and my only and brother Liu some think I’m monsters some “understand” me but I will tell you what I found out in that night so sit back and read what about I will tell you. After coming home from the hospital my parents were getting worried what will happen to them and Liu they were thinking to take me to asylum if I didn’t start acting normal but I was never normal damn it I was always listing to that nagging voice in my head telling to kill them to torture them to hear them to plea for mercy but I always ignored now I will listen to the voice now when everyone was asleep I went to the kitchen to get the sharpest knife we had when I was walking way to their rooms I look at myself in the mirror that we had in the hall I didn’t look beautiful so I decide to make it pretty when I got to the bathroom to start “applying makeup” it hurt when I burn of my eyelids my voice betray me for I start to cry softly to not wake them up then my mouth was next it Hurt even more to do it then I saw my mother look horrified what I Was doing then I spoke “look mommy I’m beautiful now”’: I said with a cheerful voice “yes honey just let me get daddy to look at your pretty face”: She said soon to hurried of to the room to warn my father. I heard her say those fucking words that woke up my thirst for blood “honey get the gun I think Jeff-“: She said “you lied mommy”: I said then I wounded her then stab my father so many times he was unrecognized “We should have never adopted you..: I heard her whisper “what do you fucking mean adopted?”: I snarl at her when she stood up holding her Wounded hip “we adopted when you were only 3 months old we only knew that your parents were killed in the fire”: she coughs everything hit me at once I remember those dreams I used to have a woman screaming and a man yelling her out in panic and I start developing a fear to fire ” where are the documents?”: I growl at her. She stumbles down to the floor when she walks to the closet “the documents are in a black box with a blue flower in the top”: she said before falling to the floor and black out of blood loss I know she would be dead before the police arrive. I headed to Liu’s room I saw him in a deep sleep I couldn’t do this to him, he was my only baby brother he deserved someone that will protect him from me. So I carried him and make sure he was not awake he was smaller than me my only family that didn’t lie to me but I couldn’t abandon him Or leave him to a stranger house so I decide to take him with me. I walk four hours my feet were getting sour, my eyes felt tired Liu was still asleep on my arms I knew soon he would wake up but I didn’t find a place to stay for the night. My knee give up on my weight and fall down almost dropping Liu “hmm Jeff?”: Liu mumbled *shit*:I thought I quickly cover his eyes “Liu don’t open your eyes please you won’t like to see me how I look”: I told him with sadness in my voice “what do you mean?”:he said I knew he needed to know the truth “I-I kill mom and dad before they killed me”: I told him “Jeff you were defending yourself before you got scared I don’t mind seeing your face now”: he said I sigh and uncover his eyes to wait to him scream bloody murder “you look scary”: he said with a smile I look up at him with a shock “you don’t hate me what I did?”: I ask him he shakes his head “Not really I mean you are my brother of my blood”: he said “Liu w-we are not brothers of blood I’m adoptive”: I told him while looking away from him then he hug me “I don’t mind we were rise together that’s what it really matters we have each other’s backs”: Liu said I only could agree more. We both walk for hours we still could find a place to stay my stomach growl “we need to find berries to eat”: I told Liu he nods and we went to separate ways to find them faster hours past I couldn’t still find any berries or any rabbits to hunt I was running out of patient when something appears few trees away from me the figure was tall man his face was white as mine his face was different when I got closer to him my eyes widen he no faces features it was only blank "who are you?":I ask him soon enough his back tendrils pop out of his back and my hand went for the knife I start to back away my heart was beating fast my head was hurting me "who the fuck are you!":I shouted soon I start hearing statics my head start to hurt me it causes my vision to turn blurry "she is waiting for you":he said before I pass out.


	2. the story of the accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeff is told what happen that night by the strange clown

When I woke up my vision was blurry I couldn’t rub my eyes without closing them I let them clear themselves I only could see that the room was painted in black and crimson red I could smell lavender and water Lily my head start to pulse up from the headache I hold my head and walk to the window soon to see that it was wooden up from the outside like owner of this room didn’t want anyone escaping or probably entering but something got my attention in the desk in the left side corner of the room there was frame when I got closer I saw couple and a small baby in the women’s arms both of them look familiar but I couldn’t place it the woman was beautiful her she looks like a goddess her skin was pale, the eyes were blue the same shade as mine, the lips were red but in her finger she wore a ring that have x over the circle same with the men but each ring was the color of couple’s eyes the man wear the blue one and women wear the red one. The man have black hair same skin color as his wife the eyes were demon red soon my eyes landed on the child his hair was the same shade as mine before the accident same shade of chestnut brown from the women too his eyes were wide open and when I look closer there the same blue eyes as mine my eyes widen and I almost drop the picture. I couldn’t believe it the child was me or just my mind playing tricks on me when I found my pack back on the other side of the room I rush to get it and took the box out when I open it inside there was the documents of my adoption when I look through it I saw their names my real parents’ names my mom was Hertha Inge and my father was Zalgo Jari when I read on the paper how the fire started it said that it was no accident someone provoked that my father or my mom were involved with drug dealers and escaped to have a new start but I just doesn’t make sense why they would kill them for what money or the damn drugs they even say that they didn’t found anything just a bottle of unknown substance that was throw on my parents window but why they did to them and me my eyes were getting blurry and soon I knew that tears were falling down and hold my face with my face “why they did this why they didn’t tell me the damn truth”: I sob loudly soon I heard the door open. When I look up a creepy looking clown was standing there he was taller than me his suite was white and black in his stomach are he had bandages covering him up in his shoulders wear black feathers but his nose was a striped cone his skin was white as mine his eyes were pure gray his teeth were like sharp like of a shark soon he spoke to me “you are the one that slender man found in the woods?”: he asks me his voice was bit raspy and sinister jolly I just nod “you not a talker he..: he chuckles I glared at him “shut up I don’t even know you and you are already annoying me: I said to him he just chuckle “why are you here then to bother me or what?: I ask him soon his smile turn to a frown “my queen wants to see you now before she throws you and your brother out from our woods dead or alive”: he said it so easily “fine whatever but where is my brother at?: I ask him “he is with my boss right now going the same place as us now let’s go before my queen gets pissed off’: he said. We walk through the hallway that had many paintings like wars, Vikings, witches till I saw one painting of her she stood tall without my father at her side her face was gray no life in her eyes like she was missing something “what happen to her?: I ask the clown “we supposed to tell anyone but I will tell you her name is Hertha Inge she was married and have a child with a demon who we think that he is dead his name was Zalgo Jari they were very happy before the fire through they live in the slender wood all their lives but when the fired started all of it went to hell it started in the middle of the night were their son was sleeping queen Hertha smell the smoke and she rush their sons room to get out of their the fire was spreading to fast for to be normal fire she knew someone who had magic it made it spread fast”: he said “did they survive I mean the baby and her husband?: I ask though I already knew the truth “yes and no for the child did survive and but her husband didn’t well it’s what we think we don’t know what really happen to him the child was sent to adoption and his name was changed if you want to know his real name was Egil it means respect and horror it is an old Norse name well it suits him if he becomes one of us”: he told me with a smirk I could only nod and think what would she react if she sees me like this soon we came to a stop to big door “well we are here I hope she doesn’t kill you man”: he chuckles I just ignored him and walk in the room to finally see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will happen next


	3. the underrealm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like it

When I walk inside the room it was huge in the middle of the room stood three thrones one was for me and for my father if he ever survives from the fire when I walk few steps a loud voice call out “why you are here in my woods and what is your intentions young man”: the voice the call it was feminine and bit husky I already knew who she was “I came to escape the police and find a place for me and my brother to stay for a while for things can calm down and go on with our way”: I told her with the same voice volume “what’s your name boy?’: she asks “my given name is Jeffry Alan Woods But my real name is Egil I’m your lost son that you lost many years ago my real father is Zalgo Jari and your name is Hertha Inge”: I told her with serious look she walks where I was standing and look at me “how I will know that you are telling the truth or lying to me?” she asks coldly “if I was lying to you then why do I have this”: I told when I took out the adoption information when she took it and start reading the eyes were full of tears “my baby my Egil you finally came”: she said then hug me her scent was lavender and strawberries that I missed from long time ago and remember from my dreams “what happen to you Egil you look different when you were a child?”: her voice sound worried I told her everything that happen that day I stared to kill “I stop hearing the voice in my head but my ravenous is getting stronger every day”: I told her she looks at me and nods “son everyone in here are killers we kill when someone betrays us and kill us or forgot about us you already know laughing Jack he went insane after his friend forgot about him for so many years and I have son”: she said “you have another son?”: I ask her she nods “he is not your biological brother I found him when he and his brothers were babies you may already saw him he is taller than everyone else and he has no face feature”: she said then I remember him before I black out “that slender thing is your son?”: I told her she nods “his name is Slenderman let me call him”: she said I wait to yell out his name but she didn’t and soon he appeared behind her it almost gives me a heart attack “you call mother?”:his voice in my head “yes slender I want you to introduce you both properly”: she said he nodded and I think he looks at me “my mother told you my name and explain that were are not brothers but she raises me and I’m glad to call her my mother”: he said while he put his hand on her shoulder I saw my mom smile and looks at me “you are finally here I will introduce you the under realm when return to the slender mansion”: she explains I look around and see a portal opening “what is the under realm if you may explain”: I said having no clue where we go first without hearing what will happen next “the under realm is our home every creature ghost, serious killers, supernatural creatures, etc. we are welcome there without everyone judging us for who we really are”: my mother told me “can I take Liu with me he is the only family that did never lie to me or try to kill me: I explain to her she smiles softly and nods “I understand Jeff he can come with us”: she smiled soon I waited for Liu to appear when I saw him his clothes where bit torn up I got worried “I’m fine Jeff I just got scratch when I was trying to bring food before I saw him": he said while he pointed at Slenderman I just glared at slender when Liu finished he only shrugs and walk to the portal I grab Liu’s hand walk to the portal soon when we walk through it we soon landed in our butt “oww my butt…”:I wince then I saw someone reaching for my hand when I look up the person he was short his hair was blond his clothes were like links from Zelda but his eyes were dripping blood I just freak out “well that’s rude I was trying to help”: he scolds ‘I’m sorry I just getting used of this”: I explain to him “oh your new here then?”: he asks I nod “well my name is Ben drowned my human name was Benjamin”: he told me “my name is Jeff the killer but birth name was Egil before they changed to Jeffry woods”: I explain to him “wait you telling me that you are queens Hertha lost son?”: he said with a shocked look I blush a bit and nod “yeah I just found out that she was alive”: I told him “well welcome to creepypasta your new home and kingdom I will show around if your mothers lets me”: he told “of course you can Ben you three have fun”: she smiled the three of us went to our way to visit my new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will try to make two chapter in the same time


	4. knowing Ben's past

When we walk to a small town we saw how different it looks from upper realm (it’s how they call the human world) “so Ben how you became to be like a cyber-ghost?”: I ask him he stops and turns around to look at me “well I drowned when I was playing my Nintendo when I was twelve and I wasn’t looking where I was going and I fall down in the pool but I couldn’t swim then everything went blank when I woke up I saw my body be drag to the surfaces by my dad he tries to give me CPR but it was already too late few days later I saw my own body been buried I just couldn’t believe I was dead then soon a rage become to grow inside me soon I start killing boys around my age some adults till one day someone came to take me of course I didn’t want to be taken by some strangers so we fought I was getting weaker by each time my only sources was water or the electronics but we weren’t near water nor any devices that I could escape my only choice was to fight they told me that they could save me and take them to their lord but of course I refuse for I rather re die than become some ones slave soon it became to rain soon my injuries become to heal and bought me enough energy to escape from them I run for hours till I stumble by the mansion but I didn’t make by the steps soon I black out I think days went by when I woke up I was in queens Hertha’s office of course I try to escape but the windows were boarded up I try the door but it was lock so I waited to someone to come then Laughing Jack came and walk me to her I look at the room if it has windows or any door but there was none soon I have to follow him when we arrive to the throne room I wasn’t scared at all so I waited to kill me but she didn’t she told me that she knew me that she was there when I was born when she said my name I knew she was telling the truth that she was waiting for me to take me in as her new family member that were she live I will never be judge of my looks or my killing obsession so she introduces me to her adoptive son and explain that Slenderman is the first of all of us before Laughing Jill and Jack came then soon they were gathering every killer that were killed or outcast by society so I did join in soon after I was happy again to have a family”: Ben told me I thought how my mother waiting for me or looking for me to be with her safe and happy “what did everyone thought of me been her son that just came of nowhere?”:I ask him ‘well some say you’re an impostor some believe that you are going to save from the demon lord who you will kill”: he explains I stop walking “what do you mean me killing a demon lord?”: I ask him ‘well you most kill this lord with your powers before we go to war you are a hybrid of a witch and demon”: he explains me I shook my head “ remember I don’t know much of my parents past or what kind of people were”: I told him he only nods when we came to a huge castle ‘it where’s my mother lives?”:I Ask him he smiles “welcome home your majesty”: he said. When we walk inside the castle everything was huge and more paintings than the mansion on the upper realm “wait here let me call everyone OK?”:he said I nod and stood and look around when I heard footsteps and look up I saw them running down I jump a bit from the surprise a small little girl with brunet hair and green eyes that were glowing if you compared with a human eye in her forehead was blood dripping blood down to her face she was wearing a pink dress and holding a teddy bear in her arm she was faster than anyone else and soon to jump in me I fall down in my back when I look at her she was smiling ‘hi I’m sally this is Charlie”: she said while holding her teddy bear up I smile a bit “hello I’m Egil but you can call me Jeff if you want to”: I said ‘you my grandma’s son?”:she asks I nod “my daddy likes you even before you meet him”: she said with a chirp I was confused what she said “he liked me before he meet me?”: I thought “Sally let the poor boy to get up”: a voice call out when I look up a boy around my age with a famine mask on he wears an yellow jacket and next to him it was other boy taller than him and me he wears an orange hoodie and a black frowning face that it was red “my name is Tim but call me Masky and my partner is Brian but he likes to be call Hoodie”: he told me his partner only waves I wave back “it’s nice to meet you all”: I said to them “I see you meet them before we arrive: Slenderman said I jump a bit from the surprise and look up to him “stop doing that seriously you going to make me to have a heart attack you jerk!”: I yell at him he just chuckle though I couldn’t see it but I could hear him ‘wait Slenderman I need to ask you something”: I said he nods “meet me in y office next to the throne room”: he told me I nod and went with Sally and Masky to the meet the more of the people that live in the castle. “Jeff how come you have two names?”; Sally ask me “well Sally my birth name it was given by my mother and Jeff was given by the people who rise me to make me think that I was their son but of course I needed to found out the truth sooner or later”: I told her “so Jeff when did you found out that they weren’t your parents?”: Masky I look at him “when I snap into insanity and when I killed them when they try to kill me”: I said with sadness in my voice they may lie to me but they were my parents “well you may like it here so let’s go to our first room where you will share with Laughing Jack or with Slender”: he said “with Slender if its fine with him”: I said he just chuckle and we went to my new room.


	5. quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeff was almost raped by Offender but soon he snapped now he is scare to hurt his loved ones now he needs to find a demon or his father to help him

When dinner time came I was half-way finish to putting my stuff away that my mom got for me when she bought clothes for me I needed to take a shower so I can take the stench off man I smelled bad so I went to the bathroom. When I look in the bathroom it was old Victoria style when I walk to the tub it was big enough for me to lay down I turn the on the hot water I took my clothes off and saw my body how different before the accident my hips look feminine when I went to the mirror my face look almost girly my lips were but plump and my hair reached to my back I couldn’t believe how much I change from the accident when I hear someone coming to the bedroom I quickly turn off the water “um Slender?”:I Ask “Yes Jeff”: he answers “you don’t mind sharing rooms do you?”: I Said nervously “I don’t mind mother thinks we should get along and know each other better”: he said I nod and step in the tub and relax with the hot water. When I finish soon to step out of the bathroom to the bedroom when I look up my face start to turn red in the middle of the bedroom was Slenderman wearing an overcoat and hat but he was grinning madly “hello there beautiful want a lovely rose?”: Slenderman ask me he hands me a red rose I took it “Well lets the fun begin~”: he said sweetly soon white tendrils sprout out of his back and grab my wrist “w-what are you doing!!!”: I yelled I try to break free he only chuckles “Slenderman let me go now!!!”: I scream “I’m not my brother Slender my name is Offender man but call me Offendy”: he purred I look at him with fear “Please let me go”: I whimper he ignored me and his tendrils hold me down “SLEDER, MOM SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!”: I scream with all my might I couldn’t get my knife or kick him off soon I heard statics “OFFENDER LET HIM GO NOW!!!”: Slender voice boomed my head started to pound and brought my wrist close to my mouth and start bite Offender’s tendrils soon they let me go when I stood up I snap soon my thirst for blood was calling me then everything went blank. When I woke my vision was blurry I felt pain in my left arm when my sight soon cleared I saw my mom and Slender talking to each other my mom sounded worried and I heard Slender tone that he sounded angry like he wants to kill someone “m-mom s-Slender what happen?” my voice sound husky when they both look at me mom rush over me to hold me into her arms “my baby are you OK”: she chokes up I was confused and look at slender “w-what happen why my arm is broken?”: I ask him he sighs “you fought with Offenderman and you almost killed him and yourself but I was fast enough before he killed you and you to him “: he told me I look surprise “I don’t remember any at all only that he try t-to rape me”: I stutter they both look at me “tell me Slender what happen to me before I try to kill slender when I snap?”: I ask him “your eyes went red and well you become more of a demon than yourself”: he explains “what do you mean more of a demon than myself”: I demand he looks at our mom “you weren’t yourself you didn’t recognize me you try to attack me but luckily mother thought me some spells that I could snap it out if you ask about your transformation well you become to grow wings and horns were growing in your head then you were becoming to grow sharp mouths in your body soon your skin to become ebony black like someone drops you a bucked of ink on you then you become to be more aggressive”: he described I was starting to get scared and look at my mother “mom because of my demon blood I become like Slender said I need to find someone that can help me control it or maybe dad is not dead if I don’t I will cause to anyone to against me for I’m danger for them”: I said to her when she looks at me with a worried look “soon it will be too dangerous to go by yourself I can’t bear to lose you again”: she told me “mom please I old enough to go on myself I will be fine please let me find someone that will help me to control my powers”: I told her. Day pass before I could go to my quest my mom told me to rest so my arm could heal before I left I knew she was upset with the idea but she didn’t stop me when I was lying bored with my mind I start to sing the song fit me so right before I found this place and my mom I never sang in front of people but since I was alone in the castle it gives me a chance I close my eyes and start singing. There's an unneeded meaning, from the start until the end, Reaching to the disappearance of this so-ul. Who remembers characters? From the grimy window of madness, so Goodbye forever. He-he-hello myself, He-he-hello myself, Ha-ha-have we not met be-be-be-fo-o-re? Good-good-good bye yourself, Good-good-good bye yourself, Said-said-said you wanted t-to ta-a-a-alk? Insanity It's like floating on air Psychopathy Living a in a care free world Insanity An illusion that can't end Captivity Unable to run away Insanity It's like floating on air Psychopathy Living in a care free world Insanity An illusion that can’t end Captivity Like the destruction will not end The discovered conclusions disappearing before your- Eyes, Outlines fading to the no-thing-ne~ss. Inside the darkness, there is no such thing as bright light, From the inside of bright light, good bye- Forever. He-he-hello myself, He-he-hello myself, Ha-ha-have we not met be-be-be-fo-o-re? Good-good-good bye yourself, Good-good-good bye yourself, Said-said-said you wanted t-to ta-a-a-alk? Insanity It's like floating on air Psychopathy Living in a care free world Insanity An illusion that can't end Captivity Unable to run away Insanity. It's like floating on air Psychopathy Living in a care free world Insanity An illusion that can't end Captivity Like the destruction will not end Hey, I think we met somewhere in the distant past. Hey, You’re special in my eyes, I want to talk to you. Hey, What time is it? What's today? I really don't know. Hey, I think it would be great if we completely forgot. Insanity It's like floating on air Psychopathy Living in a care free world Insanity Is it dark or is it light? Insanity Insanity Sanity~ Cannot see the darkness yet, Purity~ The days are longer now, Sanity~ But that must someday end. When I heard someone whistle my eyes open and look at the door my face was now all red in the door stood Masky and Laughing Jack holding a camera “w-what you guys doing with that camera!”: I squeaked they just start laughing “your face we came to see if you want some company but we heard someone singing so we check in we saw you instead since Masky has a camera with him with all the time then we like how you sing so we recorded to show it to everyone”: he said my face become more red and I throw a pillow with my good arm at them but they run away “you two come back now!!”: I yelled when they didn’t I sigh “I need to keep my mouth shut”: I told myself but I really wanted to sing I didn’t care if I get caught I start to humming the song so I could remember the lyrics soon then I open my mouth Lurking in the shady streets, hazy. Wandering all on your own, crazy. Thought you were the monster here, how sad. Time to learn your place you're only just a lad. Cast a thousand sins and one, have you? Common boogeyman you are, it's true. Let's see if you're all just bark, no bite. Cowards like you always turn tail and take flight. Why the good die and the cruel live (non nocent. Reddentes) Injustice I cannot forgive Don't play God you're no deity Who pray tell will try to stop me? Cut them down and make them holy Forgiven on this ground solely Bear no arms, I'll rip those from you As a corpse no more harm you'll do Some say that my work is wrong, wicked But their train of thought is flawed, afflicted For if they're to die tonight, poor taste Might as well preserve their vitals, what a waste. Don't look at me with those eyes, you've got No one else to blame for your demise. Think you'll catch my mercy now, really? After all your crimes, beyond a doubt guilty. Redemption redistribution (non nocent. Reddentes) Sacrifice the institution Your lifeblood beseech the other. Even you can save another. Cut them down and make them holy Forgiven on these grounds solely Bear no arms, I'll rip those from you As a corpse no more harm you'll do Now, say goodbye. Feel no shame as you die, know that At last you give back, may Judgment pass you by. Cut them down and make them holy (x2) Forgiven on these grounds solely Bear no arms, I'll rip those from you As a corpse no more harm you'll do Cut them down and make them holy Forgiven on these grounds solely Bear no arms, I'll rip those from you As a corpse no more harm you'll do Now, say goodbye. Feel no shame as you die. Soon I could calm down and look at the walls thinking if I will survive on my own or not but I need to find someone now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will Jeff control his powers or he will die trying?


	6. i will be gone for the summer

guys i will be gone for the summer i been busy in school since i dont have a phone i will be out till school start again see you soon

**Author's Note:**

> i will do more very soon i promise


End file.
